


Faith is Your Foundation

by phoebesmum



Category: Sports Night
Genre: Challenge Response, Drabble, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-03
Updated: 2010-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-11 10:48:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoebesmum/pseuds/phoebesmum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny's never known where he fits in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Faith is Your Foundation

**Author's Note:**

> Written 20 April 2010 for Sorkinverse, prompt: _Jealousy_.

Danny's never known where he fits in. David's the eldest, his parents' favourite; Sam, the youngest, their treasure, while Karen is a law unto herself. Sometimes Dan wonders whether he's wanted or needed, whether he has any real place in this family at all.

(In twenty years' time and at a monthly charge of $700, Abby Jacobs will nod wisely and spout clichés about middle-child syndrome, as if all families were the same. As if!)

For now, all Dan needs is sometimes – just sometimes – to be loved unreservedly, uncritically; not to be always second best.

That's all he'll ever need.

***


End file.
